Carl
Carl is one of the two main characters of the "Llamas with Hats" series, the other being Paul. He stands on the right side of the screen in every video except the "Llamas with Hats: Cruise Catastrophe iOS and Android Game" promotional video where he begins standing on the right side of the screen, but gains the ability to walk and walks off the screen. He is also able to walk and kick in the Llamas with Hats: Cruise Catastrophe ''game. His appearance consists of light grey fur and a green hat. AppearancesCategory:CharactersCategory:MainCategory:Llamas with hatsCategory:VideosCategory:Games * "Llamas with Hats 1" * "Llamas with Hats 2" * "Llamas with Hats 3" * "Llamas with Hats 4" * "Llamas with Hats 5" * "Llamas with Hats 6" * "Llamas with Hats 7" * "Llamas with Hats 8" * "Llamas with Hats 9" * "Llamas with Hats 10 " * "Llamas with Hats 11 " * "Llamas with Hats 12 " * "Llamas with Hats: Cruise Catastrophe iOS and Android Game" (Video) * ''Llamas with Hats: Cruise Catastrophe (Game) The Good Carl is an established leader in society, being the president of the homeowner's association. He is an aspiring artist and innovationist, having crafted many pieces of functional modern art. He has donated both his time and resources to multiple good causes. Examples of these include donating money to the local girl scout troop, helping a resistance movement topple a South American government, baking banana bread for his neighbor Pat, and preventing children from viewing inappropriate actions. He is also very involved politically, holding the city council accountable for their actions. The Bad # He kills people on a regular basis # He eats hands and faces The Ugly (Post-Paul) After Paul leaves in "Llamas with Hats 6," Carl becomes depressed. In order to cope he creates a mask bearing Paul's likeness. In "Llamas with Hats 7," he seems to be holding up well until he throws Sheep Paul into his blood canal. In "Llamas with Hats 8" and "Llamas with Hats 9," he appears physically different; he begins to show signs of a stubble and tattered fur. He also starts having conversations with himself, pretending he is talking to the Paul Mask by speaking for it. Only when the Paul Mask becomes "possessed" (it is unknown if the mask is actually possessed by a supernatural entity, or if it only speaks in Carl's imagination) and convinces him to "continue his work" does he seem to improve. Later, Carl appears in his Gore Pit. In Episode 10 when the Paul Mask tells him he needs to get out. Carl complains that he cannot move and he thinks his legs are broken, the Paul Mask goes off to find a rope, and Carl asks it to find Neosporin for his wounds (it does not). Afterwards, The Paul Mask "comforts" Carl by blaming him for the murders he committed. Of course, Carl rejects the idea that he killed everyone in the Gore Pit, even though he is clearly responsible. In Episode 11, he is out of the Gore Pit, and his legs are somehow healed. He is also presently fed-up with the Paul Mask, threatening it with telling the Real Paul about its existence. The episode ends with a argument between Carl and the Paul Mask. In Episode 12 The pair make way towards Paul's new (destroyed) apartment. After calling out Paul's name, and the mask replying with, "I'm right here, Carl," he moves to the middle room and finds Paul's corpse. The the episode then moves to its final phase, where Carl is seen on top of a bridge, calling out both his and Paul's names, before jumping off the bridge. The last thing we see is Carl's hat slowly sinking into the ocean.